An Unexpected Christmas
by Ajoyden
Summary: ONE SHOT: Third part to "Which Gift was Best?", and "Everyday is his Birthday". Usagi and Seiya have been happily married, and living on Kinmoku for over a year now, but Usagi has become sad recently. Seiya fears she regrets choosing him, but has a plan, that he hopes will cheer her up. Will his plan work?. Does Usagi regret choosing Seiya?. A Christmas Story.


**I do not own Sailor Moon or it's Characters.**

**Created own Character: Koji Kou.**

"Please don't be sad Odango", Seiya pleaded, as he wrapped his arms around Usagi.

They were lying in bed, and Seiya had been worried the last few days, about Usagi's sadness.

"I'm not sad Seiya", Usagi responded, as she snuggled against him. "I just miss my friends, and..", she started to add, but stopped suddenly.

"And what?" Seiya asked, already having an idea as to what is bothering her.

"It's nothing", Usagi replied, feeling tired. "Don't worry about it", she added yawning.

Seiya kissed her forehead, and held her close, while he tried to think about what to do, to make his Odango happy.

Usagi has been living on Kinmoku with him, for over a year now, and he has loved every single minute of their new life together.

Seiya will never forget his Birthday, when his Odango showed up, and told him she was going to live on Kinmoku with him. Of course he was shocked, that her Family was with her, and that the Scouts had finally accepted they were together, but having his beautiful Wife and Daughter around all the time, makes it all worth it. Though there are moments, like the last few days, that makes Seiya feel, as though Usagi regrets her decision.

"I promise I'll make you happy Odango", Seiya whispered, before closing his eyes, and falling asleep.

Usagi wasn't asleep yet, and as she heard Seiya's words, she knew she was hurting him in a way.

Usagi in no way regrets her decision to live on Kinmoku, as she is with the Man she loves, and thats all she ever wanted, though she misses parts of her old life.

She knew Seiya didn't want her to tell her Parents the truth about herself, but she had to do something, because only seeing Seiya, when she used the locket he gave her, wasn't enough for her. Sure she was happy at the fact she could see him everyday, but she wanted more. She wanted to see him when she woke every morning, and have him there to help put their Daughter to sleep, before going to sleep in each others arms each night, so she had no choice but to tell her Parents, and she's glad she did.

She had spoken to Princess Kakyuu about it first, asking for her permission to allow her Parents and Brother to live on Kinmoku. She of course said yes, then Usagi spoke to Taiki and Yaten, who agreed to help, and keep it secret from Seiya.

Her family was shocked when she first told them, but it also answered alot of questions they had about the numerous late nights she had growing up, and as to why she was married to a Man she saw only twice a year. Her Father was angry, when she told him, that Mamoru was the reason Seiya wasn't allowed to live on Earth, as he never liked Mamoru, and thought his actions disgraceful, and so he decided, without Usagi suggesting it, to move to Kinmoku. Her Mum and Shingo loved the idea, and when Usagi asked them why, they simply said that her happiness means alot to them.

Then it came time to move, which Usagi had carefully planned, so that Seiya got the great news on his Birthday, and what made the day even better, was the Scouts finally accepted her decision, including Haruka. So they had a party in the House, Yaten and Taiki had built for them, and Usagi was happy to be with those she loved.

But now things are different, and though she is honestly happy with her life, she can't help think about her friends, who right now, are frozen along with Earth. The freeze happened just after last Christmas, which Seiya insisted they spent on Earth, and she is so glad he made that decision. It gave her the chance to say goodbye to them, as she had asked them to come to Kinmoku with her, but they refused, as they said they knew she would be safe, and it was their duty to be there. Pluto is the only Scout, who wasn't frozen, but she remains at the Time Gates, though she has visited twice, just to check up on them. Usagi misses them dearly, especially now, as it would be Christmas time on Earth, and this is to be the first year she hasn't celebrated it.

Kinmoku doesn't celebrate holidays such as Easter or Christmas, and as much as Usagi loves living on Kinmoku, she wishes she could celebrate Christmas especially, as it was always her favourite time of the year.

**A Week Later..**.

Usagi's mood hasn't improved over the last week, though she has insisted she is fine, when asked whats wrong. Seiya knows full well she is lying, which hurts him, but has come up with an idea, as to how to cheer her up, and has spent the last week organising it.

"Are you sure you will be alright?", Usagi asked, as she finished packing a suitcase.

"I will be fine Odango", Seiya insisted, as he held their Son in his arms.

They had another child, eight months ago, and both were thrilled it was a Boy. They named him Koji, as Seiya said that one of him, is more than enough, and the little Boy is very much his Father to look at, though he has Usagi's golden hair.

"I know, but I don't like the idea of leaving Chibi Usa and Koji", Usagi sighed, as she zipped up her suitcase.

Chibi Usa is now two, and looks like Usagi, even having her blue eyes, though she has Seiya's dark hair. Pluto had told the two of them, when she was born, that Chibi Usa had only disguised herself with the pink hair and red eyes, so no one recognised her when she travelled to the past, and that it didn't matter who the Father was, as Chibi Usa would always have been Usagi's Daughter.

That news made Usagi, and Seiya happy, as Seiya worried Usagi would regret chosing him, if Chibi Usa had never come into exsistence.

"It's only for two days Odango", Seiya smiled, as he hung his arm around her shoulders. "And I promise the next time you go away, the kids and I will go with you", he added, before kissing her tenderly.

"I'd like that", Usagi smiled, as she took Koji in her arms, while Seiya picked up her suitcase.

Seiya smiled brighter, and held her around the waist, as they left their room, and headed downstairs, where Chibi Usa was playing with Yaten and Taiki.

"Mummy", Chibi Usa cried, when she saw Usagi.

Usagi smiled as she passed Koji to Taiki, then knelt down, so she could hug her Daughter tightly.

"You be a good girl for Daddy, and I'll see you in a few days", she sniffled, not really wanting to leave them.

Kakyuu is travelling to the other side of Kinmoku, and asked Usagi to accompany her, stating they needed some girl time. Usagi agreed reluctantly, as she is hoping it will be a distraction for her, where as Kakyuu is doing it, to help Seiya out with his plan.

Chibi Usa nodded, and after Usagi kissed Koji's forehead, Seiya escorted her outside, where Princess Kakyuu was waiting.

"Have fun Odango", Seiya spoke warmly, as he embraced Usagi tightly. "I'll see you soon, and remember I love you", he added, before kissing her passionately.

"I love you too", Usagi smiled, before she took her suitcase, and stood next to Princess Kakyuu.

A group of Starlights surrounded them, and soon all disappeared, leaving Seiya to sigh deeply, hoping his plan works.

**Two Days Later...**

Usagi had actually enjoyed her time, on the other side of Kinmoku, though she missed Seiya, Chibi Usa and Koji.

She and Princess Kakyuu shopped for hours, saw a play, and relaxed in the hot springs, which Usagi thoroughly enjoyed. She made sure she grabbed a gift for everyone, which actually made her a little sad, as it reminded her of shopping with the Scouts for Christmas, and she even had them gift wrapped, deciding to make it a little like Christmas for herself.

She had put alot of thought into what to get Seiya, as she realised she was making Seiya unhappy, by been unhappy herself. Actually Princess Kakyuu told her of Seiya's fear, that she regretted chosing him, which made Usagi feel terrible, as she never wants Seiya to feel like that.

So now finally she is home, and all she wants to do, is take Seiya in her arms, and tell him just how much she loves him, and assure him that she will never regret chosing him.

"They must be in bed", Princess Kakyuu mentioned, as they walked towards Usagi's house.

"I thought he'd have waited up", Usagi spoke sadly, as she unlocked the door of her house.

"It's probably best that he didn't, as you yourself look tired", the Princess spoke gently, as Usagi opened the door.

"You're right", Usagi smiled, as she turned to face the Princess. "I can wait till tomorrow to see them", she added, deciding she really did need sleep.

"Then I bid you goodnight, and I will see you tomorrow", Princess Kakyuu smiled happily, before leaving with her Starlights.

Usagi smiled, and entered the house slowly, deciding not to turn the lights on, as she made her way upstairs. She checked on Koji, before then checking on Chibi Usa, and was happy to see both her Children sleeping peacefully, before heading to her own room, where sure enough, Seiya was sleeping, and snoring lightly. Usagi giggled, as she quickly dressed for bed, and climbed in beside the Man she loves, where she snuggled up against him, glad to be home.

When Usagi woke the next morning, she was disappointed to find Seiya missing, and got out of bed to go in search of him.

As she walked downstairs, she heard Seiya's voice, so she headed to the Kitchen, where she smiled, seeing Seiya giving their Children Breakfast.

"Good morning Odango", Seiya smiled, as he saw her watching him.

He'd gotten up early, so he could get the Children ready for Usagi's surprise, and had hoped she had slept a little longer.

"Morning", Usagi smiled, as she walked over, to stand behind Seiya, who was sitting at the table.

She leant over, and kissed his cheek, before sitting beside him, and continued to watch, as he fed Koji.

"Did you have a good trip?" Seiya asked, as he looked at Usagi curiously.

"I did", Usagi nodded, looking back at him. "I missed you", she admitted, reaching over, and caressing his cheek.

"I missed you too", Seiya smiled, as he leaned over and kissed her gently.

Usagi smiled, as he pulled away, then cleaned Chibi Usa up, as she had finished eating, while Seiya did the same with Koji.

"Where are you going?", Seiya asked Usagi, as she started heading upstairs.

"To dress our Daughter", Usagi replied, confused by Seiya's question.

"That can wait", Seiya insisted, placing his free arm around her waist. "First I have a surprise for you", he added, leading her to the Living room.

Usagi was confused, but that soon turned to shock, when they entered the room, and she saw a large pine tree decorated, and standing in the corner of the room, with presents underneath. She looked around, and saw the whole room was decorated, in the colours of green, red and white, and tears started to form, as she looked at her Husband.

"What is all this?", Usagi asked, confused as to why it looked like Christmas.

"It's my version of Christmas", Seiya replied, looking a little nervous. "I know it's nothing like what you are used to, but it's the best I could do", he added, hoping she liked it.

He decided to give her some sort of version of Christmas, as he knew it was her favourite time of the year, and that she had been too sad lately, and is hoping this will cheer her up.

"But you don't celebrate Christmas here", Usagi stated gently. "So why?",

"Because I wanted to make you happy", Seiya replied, cutting Usagi off. "I know it isn't snowing, and we don't have anything like Santa here, or other things that you associate with Christmas", he continued, beginning to think she didn't like it. "But I know how much you love Christmas, and just wanted to try and make you smile", he finished, thinking it was a bad idea.

Usagi stared at the Man, wondering how she got so lucky to be with him, and put Chibi Usa down, before she took Seiya's face in her hands, and pulled him down, so she could claim his lips lovingly.

"It's perfect", she smiled, as she pulled away. "But you didn't have to do all this, just to make me smile", she assured him, as she looked into his eyes. "I smile everyday having you and our Children in my life", she expressed honestly.

"But you've been so sad lately", Seiya sighed, happy she at least likes his surprise.

"I know and I'm sorry", Usagi apologised, as she took Koji out of his arms. "I just miss the girls, but that doesn't mean I hate been here, as this is where I really want to be, so I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise", she smiled shyly.

"I'm glad to hear that", Seiya smiled relieved. "But how about we forget all that, and open some presents", he suggested, kissing her forehead.

"Sounds great", Usagi smiled, suddenly remembering her gifts she bought. "Wait here. I'll be right back", she ordered, before rushing to her room.

She grabbed the gifts, out of her suitcase, and quickly rushed back down the stairs, and joined Seiya, who was sitting near the tree, with Chibi Usa and Koji.

Both helped their Children, open their presents, and loved seeing the happy expressions Chibi Usa wore, when she saw what she got. Koji was too young to understand, but Usagi was happy that he at least smiled at the toy boat she gave him.

"This is from me Odango", Seiya winked, as he handed her a gift.

Usagi took the present, and untied the bow, and lifted the lid off the box quickly, to find eight photo frames, with each containing a photo of one of the Scouts.

"Oh Seiya", Usagi sighed, as she started to cry. "I love them", she added, kissing his cheek.

"I thought you could hang them up, and that way you can see them everyday", he explained gently. "I know it's not as good as seeing them in person, but it's the best I could do", he shrugged awkwardly. "Though you will have to put the one of Haruka somewhere I can't see it, cause I swear her eyes follow me", he added with a shudder.

He'd taken the photos last Christmas, and had completely forgotten he'd taken them, until he tried to figure out what to give his Odango as a gift, and is happy she likes them.

Usagi giggled, and shook her head, before handing Seiya his gift from her.

Seiya was surprised that Usagi had bought him something, and opened it excitedly, curious to know what it was.

"Do you like it?", Usagi asked, as she watched Seiya hold the silver chain up, to look at the charm that hung from it. "I don't know what it means here, but on Earth it means infinity, so I got it for you, to let you know how much I love you", she told him nervously.

"It means the same thing here", Seiya spoke amazed. "Thank you", he smiled, putting it around his neck.

Usagi smiled brightly, pleased that he liked it, and loved seeing it hanging around his neck.

Usagi then sat there, watching Chibi Usa and Koji play, while Seiya left the room, to run Usagi a bath.

"Alright", Seiya started, as he came back to the Living room. "You my beautiful Odango need to go and take the bath I just ran for you, then put on the dress I laid out for you, and meet me back here when you're finished", he instructed, helping her to stand.

"Why?", Usagi asked, wondering what Seiya was up to now.

"Just trust me Odango", Seiya winked, leading her towards the stairs. "I promise you will love what I have planned", he smiled, as Usagi started up the stairs.

Usagi went to say something, but Seiya had already returned to the Living room, so she decided it best to do as her Husband instructed, and wait to see what he has up his sleeve.

Usagi enjoyed her bath, though it felt like she had been in there too long, but couldn't help it. Seiya had put rose petals in the water, and had his version of Christmas carols playing for her, so she was completely relaxed, but once the water started turning cold, she knew she had to get out.

After she dried herself, she put the dress on, that Seiya had laid out on their bed, and she loved it. It was a strapless dress, that is white in colour, that sat snug around her breasts, before falling to her knees, with a red sash, that sat just under her breasts. Usagi decided, that along with the new dress, she would wear her hair different, and put it into a high ponytail, then applied some make up, before heading downstairs, where she found Seiya wearing his red suit, with a black shirt, and white tie.

"You look beautiful", Seiya beamed, as he held out his hand for her.

"And you look very handsome", Usagi blushed, as she took his hand, and arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

Seiya winked, and kissed her hand, before leading her to the Living room, where she was surprised to see that they weren't alone. Taiki, Yaten, Princess Kakyuu, Shingo, and Usagi's Parents were all there, and dressed beautifully. Princess Kakyuu had a red dress on, like she usually does, but this one had white see through sleeves. Mrs Tsukino had a green dress on, that reminded Usagi of a fifties style dress, with how it flared from the waist, while Mr Tsukino wore a black suit, with a white shirt, and a red and green striped tie. Shingo was wearing black dress pants, with a red shirt, and white tie, with Yaten wearing a stunning green suit, with a white shirt, and red tie, while Taiki boldly wore a white suit, with a black shirt, and green tie.

Usagi thougth they all looked stunning, especially Chibi Usa, who was wearing a red dress, with a white sash, and Koiji, who had red pants, and a black top on.

"Merry Christmas", they all cheered, as Seiya and Usagi walked into the room.

"Merry Christmas", Usagi responded, feeling overwhelmed.

"Can we open presents now?", Yaten asked, looking eager.

"I told you", Taiki sighed, shaking his head. "We have to wait till Chibi Usa and Koji open theirs first", he added, looking at Seiya with a smile. "Believe it or not, he got out of bed early, because he thinks he's getting gifts", he chuckled, which made Seiya laugh.

"That makes sense, as his birthday has been the only time he ever gets up early", Seiya teased, earning a glare from Yaten.

Usagi giggled, a she walked over and hugged her Mum and Dad, who looked happy also.

Both of them, and Shingo have adapted to living on Kinmoku rather well. Mr Tsukino helps Taiki run the first ever Kinmoku newspaper, while Mrs Tsukino got a job, working in a bakery, which Yaten visits constantly. Shingo goes to school, and he is considered the jock of the school, making him an obsession for the young girls, which of all the things, he asked Seiya for advice about.

"You are very lucky to have a Husband who will do anything to make you happy", Mrs Tsukino smiled happily, as she hugged her Daughter.

"I know Mum", Usagi agreed smiling brightly.

Knock Knock.

"Who else is coming?", Usagi asked, as Seiya left to answer the door.

She looked at everyone else, wondering who it was, and didn't like the fact they all seemed to know who it was.

"Merry Christmas Usagi".

Usagi turned her head, and was thrilled to see Setsuna standing there, wearing a red dress, with gifts also in her arms.

"Setsuna", Usagi cried, a she rushed towards her friend. "I can't believe you came", she added, in disbelief

Seiya had taken the packages from Setsuna's arms, knowing she would be charged at by his Wife, and smiled seeing he was right, before moving to put the presents under the tree.

"Seiya invited me, and I couldn't resist", Setsuna smiled in response, as Usagi lead her into the room.

Usagi looked at her Husband, who was looking quite pleased with himself, and knew she owed him alot for making all this happen.

"Well now that everyone is here, lets eat", Mrs Tsukino suggested, as she headed off to the Kitchen.

"You and I need to talk later", Usagi whispered to Seiya, as the others left to help Mrs Tsukino.

Seiya gulped, believing he was in trouble, but nodded before picking Chibi Usa up, and following Usagi, who carried Koji, into the Dining room.

Mrs Tsukino prepared all the food, though Taiki and Yaten did help, just like they had helped Seiya decorate the Living room, and with all his plans. Even Mr Tsukino and Shingo helped, as all liked the idea, of making Usagi happy, and of course making Seiya happy also.

"Everything looks delicious", Usagi commented, as she sat at the table, eyeing the feast laid out before her.

"Well before we eat, I believe Seiya has a few words he'd like to say", Mr Tsukino stated, looking kindly towards his Son In law.

Seiya nodded, and took a deep breath, as he stood from his seat, and looked at all those with him.

"I'd like to thank everyone for helping me make this day possible", Seiya started smiling. "I know that for some of you, this is your first Christmas, and for others, this isn't the Christmas you are used to, but I thought by organising a day like Christmas, it would be a chance to gather together, and be thankful for been in each others lives", he continued, taking another deep breath. "But I also wanted today, to be a day, where we remember the friends who aren't with us at the moment, and though they aren't here, I hope they know we think of them, and look forward to seeing each other again. So if you could please raise your glasses, I'd like to propose a toast, to Luna, Artemis, Minako, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Hotaru, Michiru..and of course Haruka, aswell as Setsuna, we celebrate this day in your honour, and send our prayers to you. To the Scouts", he toasted, before sipping his wine.

"To the Scouts", they all toasted, as they thought about those absent.

Soon they all began eating, and the room was filled with laughter and chatter, and Usagi couldn't help but feel like it was truly Christmas.

"I was wondering Usagi", Princess Kakyuu spoke up, grabbing Usagi's attention. "What would you say to helping me plan something like this for the Kingdom next year?", she asked, hoping Usagi agreed.

"Really?", Usagi asked excitedly.

"Yes", Kakyuu nodded. "I have heard alot about your holiday called Christmas from Seiya, and now that I have experienced a version of it, I would love to spread this joy throughout my Kingdom", she explained happily.

Usagi was more than excited, at the prospect of planning a Christmas type celebration for the people of Kinmoku, and already had ideas floating around in her head.

"I would love to", Usagi responded, glad that Princess Kakyuu asked her.

"Well then we will start planning tomorrow", Princess Kakyuu smiled, happy that Usagi agreed to do it. "And I hope all of you will help also", she added, looking at the others.

"Of course", they all replied.

All looked forward to it, and after they finished eating, they headed into the Living room, though Setsuna stopped Seiya from following, wanting to speak with him.

"Is something wrong?", Seiya asked, wondering what she wanted.

"Why did you thank me in your toast?", she asked confused. "I'm not like the rest", she mentioned sadly.

"No. But you watch over them, and Usagi, and for that you deserve my thanks", Seiya replied honestly.

"And you deserve mine, for making my Princess so happy", Setsuna smiled, before heading off to join the others.

"She's right you know", Usagi spoke up, having listened to them. "I am very, very happy", she admitted, as she hugged Seiya tightly.

"Are you sure you're happy?", Seiya asked, surprised Usagi had heard what was said.

"I am more than sure", Usagi smiled honestly. "I'll be honest..I was sad that I wasn't going to get to celebrate Christmas, but I never expected you'd do all this", she confessed shyly.

"I know you were missing Christmas, and that's why I organised all this", Seiya admitted, holding her face in his hands. "I promised you on our wedding day, that I will do everything I can to make you happy, and and even your Mother the Queen wants me to keep my promises", he added, looking at her with love. "You chose to live here with me Odango, and though I am more than happy you did, I know what you gave up. I just don't want you to regret your decision", her added, been completely honest with her.

"I will never regret my choice Seiya, and you just wait till next year my dear Husband", Usagi smiled wickedly. "I promise you it will be a Christmas to never forget", she stated determined.

"And I look forward to it", Seiya winked, as he moved his face closer to hers. "But it won't beat this Christmas", he added, before kissing her passionately.

"I love you", Seiya declared, as he rested his forehead against hers.

"And I love you", Usagi responded smiling sweetly.

They pulled apart, and together walked into the Living room, where they joined the others, and all opened their gifts, enjoying been together, with Seiya, Taiki and Yaten even singing some Christmas Carols.

Usagi looked around at them all, and as soon as she looked at Seiya, she realised that though it wasn't the Christmas she is used to, Seiya was right, when he said she won't beat this Christmas. And that is because this Christmas came from Seiya's love. This was a Christmas unexpected.

**Merry Christmas to all, and I hope you enjoyed my short story. Have a great New Year.**


End file.
